Surprise
by Twinkletoes McGee
Summary: Its a package. Yaoi. AkuRoku.


A/N: A Rotacock is what we call the sex toy "Jack Rabbit Original", which is sold at Shop Erotic. The reason is because it vibrates and rotates. Its a dildo. Its for the lulz.

--

One fated evening, a package arrived for a certain blonde.

This wasn't any other package, he could sense. This was the one he had been waiting for _weeks_, just to unwrap it and shove it under Demyx's pillows - or his mouth - with the help of Axel. This was just the right one, and the packages contents?

One roving, 10-inch-long Rotacock.

Roxas grinned evilly and made out to a different part of the house they lived in. He raised his eyebrows - Xemnas being gay, Marluxia just being freaky, and Zexion was just .. there. Poor Zexy, being cooped up with Xemnas and Marluxia. He walked farther along, admiring the walls randomly, sometimes a snatch of colour catching his deep blue eyes. He smiled to himself,holding the package carefully as he made his way upstairs, and ducked into a room on the left.

Axel was still sleeping as he quietly stepped over random piles of clothes and weirdly-shaped objects. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at the redhead in his boxers, which were white with little hearts all over them. He noticed, disturbingly, the hearts were the colours of the rainbow. He smiled a tiny bit and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the package down as he put one hand on Axel's bare back. Roxas sniggered quietly as he removed his hand and went back outside to open the package as he hid the Rotacock under his shirt and went back inside, sniggering quietly.

He took it out and set it to 'vibrate', running down the length of Axel's spine. The redhead shivered and muttered something close to 'pickles'. Finally Roxas set the Rotacock down on the floor, under the bed, and poked Axel. "Hey .. hey, Axel .. wake up .." The blonde smiled gently as Axel opened one brilliantly green eye and grunted something unintelligible. Roxas grinned finally and said, "Well, if you don't get up, I swear I'll do something to you." Axel grinned as he threw back the covers and stood up. He was almost a full head taller than Roxas, and it was times like this that Roxas was fully aware of it, especially with Axel's morning problem. It didn't slowly rise up, like when you were normally aroused in the morning.

It sprang up, more like a loud surprise, "GOOD MORNING WORLD!".

Roxas grinned finally, tearing his eyes away from Axel's package as he bent down and retrieved the Rotacock. Axel had a grin on his face to rival the blonde's own as he stared at the Rotacock. "Haha, just what Demyx needs to start his day! A little fun with the Rotacock." Giggling - yes, giggling, as in the teenage girl variety - ensued from him. Roxas laughed as Axel flipped a switch on and it revolved around, making a slight sound that did sound like 'rota-rota-rota-rota-rota'.

Axel gave back the vibrating, revolving dildo to Roxas. Pulling on his clothes fast, he looked at Roxas, who looked vaguely interested by the fake penis. He turned it off and gave a look at Axel. "Okay, if we're going to scare Demyx, what .." He was stopped as Axel stopped dressing and grinned. Oh God, not _that_ look. It was the scary I-want-to-rape-you look. Axel, in one fleeting movement, made his way across the room and grinned. Roxas dropped the Rotacock with surprise as Axel's mouth covered his own.

He couldn't help but to make a noise of protest, almost as if to say, _excuse me, but what the fuck are you exactly doing??_, and Axel pulled him even closer, running his hands up and down under the blonde's shirt. Axel made a low moaning noise, and Roxas shivered with delight as the red-haired teenager inched his left hand around the waist, disappearing lower and lower until Roxas gasped slightly. "Oh Axel," he murmured helplessly. He couldn't help himself; he loved the feeling of Axel touching him. Sometimes it was gentle, and sometimes it was frantic, pushing and pushing until he could not take it anymore, until he nearly broke.

He was almost to the breaking point already. How could he have come in when Axel was at his most sexual in the morning? Good God, he was going to get raped if he didn't watch it. Surprise buttsex was not in his agenda today.

Axel broke off - to come up for air, Roxas supposed - and effortlessly shoved him onto his bed. _Ohshitohshitoshit_, thought the blonde as Axel pulled at his pants ferociously, sloppily unbuttoning his jeans, almost ripping the fabric with his roughness. Roxas made a small noise of discomfort as the pants were pulled off his body with a fierce, crazed look from the redhead. He lay, not moving, as Axel took off the shirt easily and fast. Axel shed the clothes he had really just put on, not caring one bit.

He was fast as he worked off boxers on the both of them, kissing him passionately in the process. Roxas could feel the erection against his leg and he shivered again, from the cold and the sheer eroticism of the situation of it. The next thing he knew, he was on his back. He grimace for a second, thinking _Oh fuck it, fuck agendas_. He couldn't help it anymore, anyways: he was saying no with his mouth, but goddamn, his eyes were saying 'take me NOW!'.

An invasion hit his ass, like a fucking hurricane. He let out a womanly scream as he felt the Rotacock move around in his ass. Axel let out a huge laugh as he watched the blonde struggle with a priceless face. Tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks as he finally removed the troublesome dildo from that sensitive area. Roxas looked at him with a mixture of fury and relief. "Oh God! I will NEVER do that to Demyx!"

And then they proceeded to buttfuck each other senseless.

--

A/N: Er, this is a cracked-up version of my friend's comic. I got really bored and decided to make smutty fics while I was here. -grin-


End file.
